Super secret crisis War Nickelodeon: Bob esponja
by eltioRob95
Summary: ONE SHOT 1, Cuando un misterioso robot con una malvada intención llega a Fondo de Bikini, decide robar la fórmula del restaurante de Don cangrejo , para lograrlo busca una alianza con Plankton, este ingenuamente acepta su alianza, ignorando el verdadero plan del robot sobre este mundo acuático.
1. Chapter 1

**Bob esponja no me pertenece , ni sus personajes , si no a Stephen Hillenburg y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

-¿Están listos chicos?-

-Sí capitán, estamos listos.

-No los escuuucho-

-¡Sí, capitán estamos listos!-

-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… vive en una piña debajo del mar.

-Bob esponja!-

-Su cuerpo adsorbe y sin estallar.

-Bob esponja!-

-El mejor amigo que podrías desear-

-Bob esponja!-

-Y como a un pez le es fácil flotar.

-Bob esponja!

-Todos!

Bob esponja! Bob esponja! Bob esponja!

-El es Bob espooonjaaa Ajajajajaaa.

Bob esponja.

* * *

 **Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon (One Shot # 1)**

(El narrador)

"ahhh el mar… tan enorme, tan misterioso y tan… Azul, todos los habitantes marinos de fondo de bikini ignoraban que allá fuera…"

(vista de la ciudad en la superficie)

"No, más afuera"

(vista del planeta tierra.)

"Mucho más afuera"

(Vista del Universo)

"Bueno, creo que ahí está bien, como decía, lo que los habitantes del fondo marino ignoraban es que afuera de este universo, se llevaba a cabo una guerra entre bien y el mal, cuatro de las mentes más viles del multiverso unieron sus fuerzas y tenían un oscuro plan con una oscura intención, tenían cientos de robots a su disposición, máquinas frías y despiadadas dispuestas cumplir cualquier orden macabra de sus amos, pero la mano del destino hizo su jugada, un accidente con los teletransportadores hacia otras dimensiones causaron que algunos robots terminaran en muy distintos mundos totalmente desconocidos, algunos no soportaron el viaje y llegaron en pedazos, mientras que otros llegaron enteros y sin problemas, así fue el caso del robot que llegó a fondo de Bikini"

El Robot había formado un enorme y extenso cráter al momento de impactar, tenías ojos verdes brillosos, cables verdes alrededor del cuerpo y brazos, al recuperar su conciencia, observó los alrededores y examinar el lugar.

"Analizando entorno, análisis listo, me encuentro en un entorno acuático, activando el sistema para evitar todo filtro de agua en mis circuitos… listo"

El Robot divisó un letrero, este tenía forma de salvavidas, en él estaba escrito lo que parecía ser el nombre del poblado (Fondo de bikini) detrás del letrero, se encontraba la gran ciudad submarina.

-Con que Fondo de Bikini, bien, iré a ver si este mundo es acto para ser conquistado por mis amos, y si tiene un defensor, lo pulverizaré con metálicas manos!-

Empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad más cercana, no notar que los habitantes todos eran coloridos peces, al acercarse a la civilización, intentó no llamar tanto la atención al desplazarse entre los traseuntes, la verdad es que los peces ni lo miraban, sólo pocos lo observaban curiosos.

Mientras tanto en el vecindario del fondo marina, en una casa, mas bien, una piña enorme usada como casa, en su interior se encontraba una Esponja de mar dormitando en su cómoda cama, finalmente su muy sonoro despertador lo hace abrir sus ojos azules, para recibir con una sonrisa el nuevo día.

-Otro gran día - dijo la criatura marina con toda humildad su nombre era Bob esponja pantalones cuadradados, se asomó para saludar a su fiel mascota caracol.

-Buenos días Gary!-

-Meow

La respuesta de su mascota confundió a la esponja.

-¿Como qué tienen de buenos?-

-Meow

-Okey, Gary entiendo no estás de humor hoy, no importa, tengo algo que seguramente te alegrará-

La esponja con mucho optimismo caminó hacia el baño, se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes, se peinó (a pesar de no tener cabello alguno.) se aseó y se vistió, Hoy sin duda las cosas iban como siempre para Bob esponja, a pesar de estar algo triste de que Plankton volviera a sus viejas mañas de intentar robarle la cangreburger a Don cangrejo, pensó que luego de vivir todo eso de los viajes en el tiempo, delfines guardianes cósmicos, haber recuperado la fórmula del pirata Barba Burger lo cambiaría y haría las pases con su jefe del crustáceo cascarudo.

-Supongo que hay personas que nunca cambian- se dijo para sí mismo.

Una vez vestido con sus pantalones cuadrados, Bob esponja bajó por las escaleras hacia la cocina, antes de disponerse a desayunar su cereal de coral con leche, quizo alimentar a su mascota Gary primero, colocó media bolsa de comida de caracol en su tazón, el caracol se acercó para degustar su comida, pero sólo comió la mitad, cosa que extrañó a la esponja.

-¿estará pasada la comida de Caracol?-

Bob probó un pedazo de la comida de su mascota, no, sabía igual que siempre, sospechaba que la actitud malhumorada y deprimida de Gary no era por hambre.

-Hmm qué extraño, supongo que debería llevarlo a la veterinaria, espero que no sea algo malo, no sin antes disfrutar mi desayuno-

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de fondo de Bikini.

El Robot quien tenía una hostil intención con este mundo al igual que perversos creadores, mientras caminaba pudo notar que la mayoría de los ciudadanos acuáticos de degustaban una curiosa comida.

-Hmm qué rica cangreburger-

-deliciosa cangreburger-

-Hmm la mejor cangreburger que haya probado-

Divisó a otro pez caminando y comiéndose la curiosa comida rápida, en eso aparece ante el un sujeto con antifaz apuntándolo con un arma.

-Entrégueme su cangreburger-

-aquí tiene pero no dispare!-

Una que el asaltante huyó con la hamburguesa, el pez corrió hacia los policías.

-Oficiales, me robaron mi cangreburger ¡deténganlo!

-Seguro, en cuanto terminemos de comer las nuestras-

El robot se quedó pensativo durante un momento, se acercó a uno de los ciudadanos que estaba sentado en un banco de plaza.

-Disculpe señor, exijo saber qué es lo que usted y su gente está comiendo gustosamente-

-Oh esto, es una cangreburger- le respondió el pez amablemente.

-Me gustaría verla-

-Hmm sí ¿por qué no? Pero no se la coma- pidió el pez entregándoselo al robot, este tomó la hamburguesa y la escaneó.

Análisis del alimento, compuestos:

-Lechuga

-pepinillos

-tomate

-Mostaza

-Ketchup

-Salsa secreta

-dos panes

-cebolla

-dos cucharadas de Amor

….

...

….

-¿Amor? ¿Que eso de amor?-

-Oh es de lo que está hecha la cangreburger, o eso dicen, explicaría por qué es tan deliciosa-

-Y digame, todo esta ciudad depende de esta… Cangreburger ¿no es así?-

-Podría decirse hace unos años, un pirata de la supeficie la robó para cerar su propio negocio de comida rápida, al principio creímos que era Plankton, sin la formula, la gente de fondo se volvió loca y la ciudad colapsó en un caos apocalíptico, uh, recuerdo bien ese día, había fuego y destrucción por todos lados, una verdadera pesadilla-

-O sea que quien controle la formula de la cangreburger, controla este mundo ¿es correcta mi afirmación?- preguntó el Robot.

-Hmmm… sip-

-Perfecto! Si consigo esa formula , conquistaré fácilmente este mundo acuático para mis amos, no les fallaré!-

Dicho esto y ahora que tenía valiosa información estaba a punto de seguir con su misión hasta que un pensamiento lo invadió, giró su cabeza hacia el pez de nuevo.

-Espere ¿en donde consigo esas cangreburgers?-

-Puedes comprar una en el restaurant del crustáceo cascarudo-

-¿el crustáceo… cascarudo? ¿ahí se encuentra la formula?-

-Siempre veo a Plankton tratando de robarla, así que me imagino que si-

-Bien, al crustáceo cascarudo, al crustáceo cascarudo…- se repetía el robot para sí mismo en busca del restaurant.

Mientras tanto en la veterinaria de mascotas…

-Entonces dices que tu caracol se ve deprimido ¿y de mal humor?- decía el veterinario quien trataba de tomarle la temperatura a Gary, pero le este siseaba en señal de agresión.

-Así es doctor-

-Bien, me estoy dando cuenta de ello, lo que su caracol sufre es un simple problema de soledad-

-¿soledad?- dijo la esponja extrañado

-Pero si el siempre vive conmigo dentro de la casa-

-No me refiero a esa soledad señor pantalones cuadrados, si no a la soledad de no poder estar con otro de su especie-

-Oh entiendo, pobre Gary, pero no sabría donde conseguir otro caracol-

-Descuide señor Esponja, puedo mostrarle a un posible compañero para su caracol ¿acepta?-

-Está bien, necesito llegar pronto al trabajo-

El veterinario asintió y lo llevó hacia la habitación del refugio de animales, había unas cuantas jaulas, la mayoría se encontraban vacías, en algunas de ellas se encontraban gusanos ladrando, almejas piando, y por fin vió al caracol al final de la jaula, era de color amarillo, con un caparazón color naranja, con manchas azules, eran buenos colores, le pareció tierno.

-Awww es el compañero perfecto para Gary!-

El veterinario abrió la jaula para sacar al caracol, Bob esponja lo levanta entre sus brazos, al ver que este ronroneó, le causó más ternura al chico absorvente.

-bienvenido a la tripulación esponja amiguito.

-Tiene nombre?-

-Si, su nombre es Ash, su familia lo dejó aquí al no poder alimentarlo, sólo necesita cuidado y mucho amor-

-En casa tengo de sobra, se lo aseguro doc-

Una vez que Bob esponja le presentó Ash a Gary inmediatamente se acercaron para observarse un segundo, de repente empezaron a maullarse entre ellos de forma pacífica. Ambos caracoles se sonreían, señal de que se cayeron bien, fue suficiente para que Bob esponja pagara por la nueva mascota, firmara unos papeles, y se lo llevara a casa junto con su mascota de siempre, una vez ahí se preparó rápido para llegar al trabajo.

* * *

Horas más tarde en el crustáceo cascarudo…

El robot había llegado al crustáceo cascarudo, este observó el letrero en forma de almeja con letras rojas, tenía que ser el lugar, entró y divisó a los comensales masticando la dichosa hamburguesa.

Se acercó a la caja registradora, en ella se encontraba un humanoide cefalópodo leyendo una revista de forma desinteresada, como si le interesara más eso que atender bien a los clientes, la máquina no le dio mucha importancia, sólo pidió su orden.

-Disculpe forma de vida marina, quisiera una Cangreburger-

-hmm? Está bien, sale una Cangreburger ¿para comer aquí o para llevar?- le pregunta el pulpo de gran nariz.

-La analizaría aquí-

-Bien-

-Son 10 dólares con 50 centavos-

-¿Por qué debería pagar por eso? pronto seré el futuro conquistador de este adsurdo mundo acuático-

-Hmm sin dinero eh? Bien entiendo-

El pulpo cajero rápidamente tocó el botón rojo que se encontraba debajo la registradora, la puerta que se encontraba al lado rápidamente se abre revelando a un crustáceo color rojo vivo, de ojos verdes extensos, con grande pinzas, con rostro autoritario.

"Debe ser el amo de este lugar" pensó el robot.

-¿qué ocurre señor calamardo?- preguntó molesto.

-Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo contando mi dinero-

-Perdone Don cangrejo bueno….no la verdad no, pero este sujeto metálico quiere una Cangreburger pero no quiere pagarla y beneficiar mi salario-

-Ah con que sin dinero ¿eh? disculpe pero esto no es un comedor caritativo- dijo el dueño ajustándose los pantalones.

-¿Enserio piensa eso ser inferior? ¿qué es lo que hará al respect…-

Fue interrumpido y sorprendido cuando el crustáceo llamado Don cangrejo lo levantó boca arriba sin ningún costo, lo llevó hasta la salida del local y lo lanzó afuera bien lejos.

-Sin dinero, no hay Cangreburger- dijo Don cangrejo antes de entrar al restaurant, al entrar a su oficina se sorprendió al ver cierto ser microscópico de un solo ojo con la fórmula sobre sus diminutas manos. Don cangrejo empezó a enfadarse, apretó sus tenazas-

-Oh no… Cangrejo!-

-Plankton! Debí saber que era otro de tus tontos planes!-

-espera…¿qué?-

-Usar un robot como distracción para descuide la formula! Pero no te funcionó-

-¿un robot? Pero si yo no he hecho…-

No pudo terminar lo dicho ya que Don cangrejo lo agarró de las antenas, y lo llevó hacia afuera del crustáceo cascarudo.

-No tienes por qué mentir Plankton, tu plan fue descubierto, y una vez más fracasaste-

-Pero enserio no sé de qué hablas Cangrejo, yo no creé un robot!-

-Por qué he de creerte?-

-Bueno, hace dos años cuando la fórmula de la cangreburger desapareció, tu no me creíste cuando te dije que no la robé, y resultó ser ese Pirata y su libro mágico-

-Emmm… ehhh…. Eh… No me importa si el robot fue obra tuya o no, fallaste y ahora adiós-

Sin más que decir, Don cangrejo arrojó lejos del restaurant a Plankton el aterrizó bruscamente en el suelo, el diminuto ser se levantó y se sacudió el polvo.

-Ahgg!- bufó molesto

\- una vez más tengo soportar el regreso al balde de carnada con las manos vacías! Sé que algún día conseguiré la formula de la Cangreburger, y tendré el respeto que me merezco! Por que yo soy Plankton!-

Una gran sombra se cernió sobre él, el diminuto ser se volteó molesto pensando que era algún tonto estorbándolo.

-Oye! ¿Podrías….- se calló de repente al ver a cierto robot observándolo fijamente.

-Escaneando… percibo un alto nivel de maldad en tu interior ¿eres el villano local de este mundo?-

-Yo no diría villano, más bien un genio del mal- respondió Plankton con modestia.

-Tu eres el robot del que habló Cangrejo ¿eh?-

-Si, tenemos un enemigo común, tal vez podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente-

Plankton dudó un poco ante la sorpresiva propuesta.

-¿Por qué un gran genio malvado como yo necesitaría ayuda de un robot salido de la nada como tú?-

-Yo te explicaré el por qué-

-Está bien, vayamos al balde de carnada que está ahí frente al restaurant de mi despreciable y tacaño rival- sugirió Plankton quien caminó a su hogar, el robot lo siguió.

Mientras tanto en el Crustáceo cascarudo…

-Oye Calamardo ¿qué era el escándalo de hace un momento?-

-No era nada importante, Un robot pidió una cangreburger, no la quiso pagar y al parecer sólo era cosa de Plankton tratando robar la cangreburger por milésima vez-

-Oooooooh ya veo-

-Meow-

-Oh es verdad, Calamardo te presento a Ash mi nuevo caracol- dijo la esponja presentando a su mascota, Calamardo lo miró con su típico desgano de siempre.

-Bob esponja ¿por qué rayos trajiste a tu mascota aquí?-

-Tuve que hacerlo Calamardo, Ash necesita conocer el local donde trabaja su dueño, además no sólo lo traje a él, también traje a Gary-

-como sea, sólo no dejes que se acerquen a los ingredientes, o Don cangrejo te despedirá, pensándolo bien, puedes dejarlos hacer lo que quieran agagagaga- dijo Calamardo antes de volverse a la caja registradora.

* * *

En el balde de Carnada…

Plankton había ofrecido la pequeña amabilidad al robot de sentarse en una de las mesas vacías del local, sobre ella había una mesita diminuta como de juguete y una silla del mismo tamaño, Plankton se sentó en ella, ahí el robot empezó a explicarle su procedencia.

-Entonces, dices que vienes de otra dimensión y que tus amos son los villanos mas perversos de todas las dimensiones, y viniste a fondo de Bikini para conquistarlo en nombre de ellos?-

-Así es, tengo entendido que tu mundo depende mucho de la Cangreburguer-

-Si, esa hamburguesa tiene el poder de atraer a toda la gente, pero no tengo permitido comprarla siquiera, ya que todos en fondo de Bikini conocen mi reputación-

-Podrías ayudarme, yo podría tomar la cangreburguer por ti, si prometes jurarle lealtad a mis amos para cuando lleguen aquí-

Plankton levantó su única ceja.

-Depende ¿qué podría ganar a cambio de eso?-

-Podría hablar bien de ti a mis amos, y tú serías el amo de todo Fondo de Bikini, quizás de todo el mar, pero eso sí sólo juras lealtad-

-Bien, bien, Lo juro, manos a la obra, vamos a necesitar hacerte unas mejoras, mi única condición de este trato, es que tú me des la fórmula y tú harás el resto ¿deacuerdo?-

-….Deacuerdo-

-Bien, por aquí, en mi laboratorio-a

Una vez en el laboratorio, Plankton empezó la remodelación del robot, le daría el mejor equipamiento, para asegurarse de no fallar, pasaron las horas, y Plankton se tomó un descanso.

-Vaya, eso realmente fue agotador-

Una voz femenina robótica le hablo.

-Si, sabes lo que estas haciendo ¿verdad?-

Se trataba de su esposa computadora.

-¿A que te refieres Karen?-

-Hay algo en ese robot que no me inspira confianza, detecto niveles de maldad pura muy altos en él-

-Por supuesto, fue construido por amos del mal, aunque es algo obsoleto, no sé cómo planean conquistar dimensiones con robots así, les hace falta alguien como yo-

-No te fies mucho de él Plankton, te podría traicionar-

-Descuida, eso no pasará, yo sé lo que hago, su propuesta es muy jugosa como para rechazarla-

-No digas que no te lo advertí-

Un sonido de lo que parecía ser un microondas, se hizo eco a través del balde de carnada.

-Vaya, parece que el robot por fin está listo-

En el crustáceo cascarudo…

Bob se tomó un pequeño respiro, había atendido a todos los clientes del restaurant, ahora podría disfrutar de un pequeño respiro, y que mejor momento para hacerlo que observar a tus mascotas divertirse.

Gary y el nuevo caracol llamado Ash, correteaban en la cámara lenta por casi toda la cocina, Bob nunca había visto a Gary tan contento y lleno de energía parece que su pequeña depresión de molusco se había esfumado.

De repente, todo en la cocina comenzó a temblar, Bob rapidamente salió de la cocina para observar que todo estaba temblando de la misma forma.

-¿Qué está pasando Calamardo?-

-No lo sé!-

De repente todo el techo del crustáceo cascarudo fue arrancado, revelando a un robot gigante.

-En nombre de mis amos, me apoderaré de este mundo y de su fuente de vida, La cangreburger-

Para sorpresa y asombro de todos los presentes, El robot metió su enorme brazo dentro de la oficina de Don cangrejo, sacó la formula, pero el jefe de la esponja, tironeó de él, pero era imposible arrebatársela.

-Nooooo, mi formula! No te permitiré tomarla!-

Con su otro brazo el robot atrapó al crustáceo amante del dinero.

-¡Don Cangrejo!- exclamó Bob.

-Hola, hola Cangrejo ¿ya conoces a mi nuevo amigo?-

-¡Plankton!-

-Así es- dijo Plankton triunfante mientras estaba en el hombro del robot

-ahora tengo un poderoso aliado, el me facilitará la formula y yo seré el amo y señor de todo fondo de Bikini no está mal ¿eh?-

-Hay que salir de aquí Calamardo- sugirió Bob.

-No tienes que decírmelo-

Su amigo de ocho brazos salió huyendo del lugar al igual que el resto de los comensales.

-No te saldrás con la tuya Plankton-

-¿Y quien me detendrá? Espero que no hayas depositado tus esperanzas en Bob esponja, ese cerebro de algodón de azúcar no sabe siquiera a lo que se enfrentará, Ya, deshazte de él Robot-

El robot lanzó al viejo Cangrejo lejos hacia el horizonte.

-¡Lamentarás esto Plankton!-

-Hahahaha Ya lo he oído antes Cangrejo!-

Sintiendose victorioso por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Plankton volteó su mirada hacia el robot.

-Bien amigo, ahora entrégame la fórmula-

-¿Entregarte la fórmula?-

-Sí, teníamos un acuerdo, Es difícil que una máquina como tú olvide, Ahora dame la fórmula- pidió Plankton empezando a impacientarse, para su sorpresa el Robot tomo agarró de las antenas y lo puso cara a cara, ante esos fríos ojos verdes brillosos.

-¿Deberas creíste que te daría el único objeto que puede doblegar a esta ciudad? No, tengo una misión de conquista qué cumplir en nombre de mis amos, y tú Plankton, sólo serás una mano esclava más-

Dicho esto, El robot lanzó lejos al pequeño cíclope. De la misma forma que lo hizo con Don cangrejo.

-¡Lamentarás haberme traicionado chatarra!- juró Plankton.

-Ahora, a destruír y devastar la ciudad de fondo de Bikini- se dijo el enorme ser metálico para sí mismo y se dirigió en dirección a la ciudad.

Bob esponja quien estaba escondido debajo de las mesas del crustáceo cascarudo, escuchó todo, ahora necesitaría ayuda de sus amigos para detener al robot gigante, miró a sus mascotas.

-Gary lleva a Ash a casa, yo tengo que reunir a la tropa, digamos-

* * *

(Burbujas) Mas tarde…

En las afueras del crustáceo cascarudo o lo que quedaba de él, Bob esponja logro reunir a su escuadrón, su mejor amigo Patricio Estrella, su amiga ardilla arenita mejilla, Larry, la langosta, y por supuesto Perlita, la hija de Don cangrejo.

-Espera Bob esponja, déjame ver si entendí nos juntaste aquí, para intentar a un peligroso robot gigante?- cuestionó la Cetáceo.

-Te seré sincero Esponja, eso suena un poco peligroso- dijo Larry.

-Chicos, no necesariamente iremos a enfrentar al robot de frente, podríamos idear un plan de dañarlo sin que él nos note- fue la sugerencia de la Esponja.

-¿qué dicen? Aceptan-

-Deacuerdo-

-Bien Larry, y tu Perlita?-

-No lo sé, Bob-

-Si el Robot destruye todo , ya no habrá centros comerciales a los que puedas ir-

Perlita entrecerró los ojos.

-Bien, estoy dentro-

Mientras tanto en las lejanías del desierto, Don Cangrejo ese encontraba irritado, molesto, y harto más que nada, perseguía al pequeño cíclope con la intención de aplastarlo.

-Voy a acabar contigo Plankton!-

-Cangrejo, por favor cálmate!- gritaba Plankton quien ahora huia por su vida de los pisotones del crustáceo.

-¡Por tu culpa tendre que reparar mi restaurant de nuevo! ¿¡tienes idea del dinero que me costará!? ¿¡La tienes!?-

-Cangrejo! Nada de eso tendrá importancia cuando ese Robot acabe con Fondo de Bikini, yo soy el único que puede detenerlo, si me aplastas, aplastas a Fondo de Bikini!-

Escucho que los fuertes pisotones habían cesado, sintió un pequeño tirón en sus antenas, Don Cangrejo lo levantó poniéndolo cara a cara, con desconfianza preguntó.

-¿Realmente sabes cómo apagar esa cosa?-

-Así es, pero necesitaremos distraerlo mientras alguien se adentra en su interior, tendrás que llevarme al balde de carnada, si quieres que lo detengamos a tiempo-

-Está bien, andando, si veo una mínima señal de engaño Plankton, no serás más que comida de Ballena-

-Pero si realmente soy comida de Ballena-

-Ya vámonos-

En la ciudad de Fondo de Bikini, todos los peces huían por sus vidas, había fuego y edificios destruídos por todos lados, el Robot gigante hasta ahora tenía éxito con su misión de conquistar este mundo al que fue traído, Pocos policías se quedaron a intentar dañar al robot gigante disparándole, pero pronto fueron detenido por el capitán de policía.

-Detengan el fuego, ese robot tiene la fórmula de la Cangreburguer-

-Así es, insignificante autoridad Local, si me dañan , dañarán la formula y se perderá el orden de la ciudad para siempre-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer capitán?- preguntó uno de sus subordinados.

-Refugiarnos y ayudar a los heridos-

En eso, los policías se dispersaron, corrieron por sus vidas, Bob esponja, Patricio, Arenita, Larry y Perlita llegaron al lugar.

-Muy bien chicos, ya todos saben el plan ¿no?-

Todos asintieron en respuesta.

-Bien, Patricio, Larry, irán conmigo, Arenita Perlita, ustedes empujarán la roca-

\- Espera un momento esponja- Perlita los detuvo, ella preguntó con cierta duda.

-¿por qué nosotras tenemos que empujar la pesada roca?-

-Por que ambas son más fuertes que nosotros- respondió Bob

-A nosotros nos tocará la parte difícil, hacer que el robot tropiece-

El Equipo de Bob esponja preparó su estrategia ,El Robot gigante,sin darse cuenta se dirigía a una trampa, detrás de un edificio, se encontraban Larry y Patricio tirando de una soga, Bob esponja tiraba del otro extremo desde detrás de otro edificio.

-¿Funcionará bob esponja?- le preguntó Patricio.

-No lo sé, espero-

-¿por qué no está Calamardo con nosotros Bob esponja?-

-No quiso venir-

-Oh, ya veo-

Cuando el robot se estaba acercando, grande fue la sorpresa de ellos cuando este pisó la soga con todo su peso provocando que Bob, Patricio y Larry se estrellaran de cara contra el frío metal de la pierna. Perlita y Arenita llevaron sus manos al rostro.

-El plan fracasó- dijo Perlita.

-Yo les dije que estaba mal calculado- dijo Arenita.

-Rayos, no funcionó- decía Bob esponja sobándose la cabeza del dolor.

-están bien chicos?-

-Si no te preocupes Bob esponja, me golpee varias veces la cabeza y ya no me afecta jejeje- decía Patricio riéndose para sí mismo.

Para sorpresa de ellos, Otro robot gigante apareció de la nada, este se veía diferente, tenía dos antenas emergiendo de la parte superior de su cabeza.

-No se molesten muchachos, nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo una voz bien conocida para ellos.

Bob: ¿Don cangrejo?-

Patricio: ¿Y Plankton?-

Larry: ¿juntos?

-¡Papá!- Exclamaba Perlita con alegría desde el edificio.

El roboPlankton bajó con cuidado a Don cangrejo frente a Bob y sus amigos. Arenita y Perlita lograron acercarse a ellos.

-Don Cangrejo ¿qué hace con Plankton?-

-Decidimos aliarnos de forma temporal chico, él sabe como desactivar a ese robot-

-Así es- dijo Plankton.

-Cuando remodelé no sólo noté que tenía un líquido verde extraño de combustible, de él emergen muchos cables que transportan ese líquido a todas las partes de su cuerpo robótico, si yo lo distraigo alguien tendrá que sacarle la fórmula del reactor de su pecho y alguien más tendrá que entrar adentro y desactivarlo, no le garantizo que saldrá con vida, mejor piensenlo cuanto antes, yo iré a llamar su atención-

Dicho Plankton se dirigió hacia el robot quien ya estaba destruyendo la otra mitad de la ciudad, Planktón llamó su atención tomando un auto y arrojándoselo al robot.

-Oye chatarra idiota ¿de verdad creíste que me quedaría de brazos cruzados? Esa es MI formula, y sólo mia-

-Pues ven por ella, subespecie- respondió el Robot desafiante.

-¡Yo te enseñaré subespecie!-

El roboplankton corrió a toda velocidad hacia el robot interdimensional, logró sorprenderlo tratando de derribarlo al suelo, Plankton lo estaba logrando.

-¡Apresúrense!-

Rápidamente el Bob, Patricio y Don cangrejo subieron sobre el maligno robot llegaron al reactor de su pecho, Bob y patricio trataron de romper el vidrio grueso donde se encontraba la fórmula, pero no lo lograron.

-No se puede-

-está difícil de abrir-

-Aún lado, debido- dijo Don cangrejo subiéndose las mangas, de un fuerte golpe destruyó el reactor, y logró sacar la botella con la fórmula.

-La tengo-

-Genial, ahora vámonos- sugirió Patricio.

-quiero una Cangreburger con doble queso en este instante-

-Espera patricio , aún no podemos irnos, aún tengo que entrar en su interior y destruir la fuente de poder del robot-

-No puedes hacerlo muchacho, eres mi mejor cocinero-

-Tengo que hacerlo Don cangrejo, por fondo de Bikini-

Para sorpresa de la esponja, un cierto caracol amarillo apareció junto a el, al igual que su mascota.

-Meow-

-Ash, Gary ¿qué hacen aquí? Les dije que se quedaran en casa.

-Meow

-¿a qué te refieres Ash? ¿cómo que piensas sacrificarte para destruir al robot desde dentro? ¡ASH!-

Bob intentó detenerlo, pero su nueva mascota y compañero de Gary saltó al reactor roto del pecho del robot gigante. Iba a ir tras de él. Pero el robot se levantó y contraarrestó la fuerza del robot que controlaba Plankton.

-NOOO! NO ME VENCERÁN, y si lo hacen, los llevaré ante mis amos-

-¿¡Qué!? A qué refieres con eso- preguntó Plankton propinándole un fuerte cabezazo que lo hizo caer al adversario sobre un edificio incinerado.

-Inferior y estúpida forma de vida unicelular, tengo un aparato interdimensional que se activa en caso que sea derrotado, te mandará al planeta de la dimensión olvidada, ahí serás ajusticiado de forma cruel por mis amos-

-No, no puede ser- En ese momento, Plankton sintió un pequeño escalofrío, ¿realmente serían tan malvados y aterradores esos villanos de otra dimensión? No quería averiguarlo en verdad.

-Plankton ¡Ya tenemos la fórmula, acábalo!- pidió Don cangrejo.

El asintió y miró al robot con enojo, mientras, en el interior del robot gigante, el caracol Ash estaba mordiendo y destruyendo todos los cables que provenían de la fuente, no había duda de que tenía la misma fiereza que suele mostrar Gary.

-¡No! No te lo permitiré!- exclamaba Plankton golpeando al robot una y otra vez a una gran velocidad que dejó a Bob, Patricio, Arenita y otros espectadores asombrados. Parecía una pelea de Boxeos pero con Robots gigantes.

-Yo le enseñaba a golpear así- decía Don Cangrejo con orgullo.

Luego de recibir semejantes golpes, el Robot a contratar activando el arsenal de armas que Plankton le había agregado.

-Fuiste un tonto en ponerme estas armas, ahora prepárate para…-

Algo fallaba con su funcionamiento.

…

 _Falla en el sistema…. Falla en el sistema…_

 _…Fuente de poder comprometida…_

…

Todos sus circuitos , todas sus partes estaban a punto de estallar en mil pedazos, como último recurso el robot activo el aparato de teletransportación, al menos mandaría a Plankton, Don cangrejo y los demás a su dimensión de origen donde les esperaría lo peor.

-¡Atención todos, corran lo más lejos que puedan, el robot explotará!- gritó Plankton, luego se echó a correr lo más lejos que pudo.

-¿Pero qué hay de Ash?- dijo Bob preocupado por su caracol.

-No hay tiempo Bob, vamos- dijo Arenita quien lo jaló del brazo, Bob aprovechó y levantó a Gary.

Todos ellos y los ciudadanos huyeron lo más lejos que podían, el robot gigante interdimensional culminó que una gran explosión que iluminó los cielos.

Una vez que todo se acabó algunos ciudadanos regresaron a la ciudad para recoger los escombros y tratar de reconstruir la ciudad, por suerte, sólo se destruyó la mitad de ella, Bob esponja y sus amigos no fueron la excepción, el no pudo evitar bajar la mirada con tristeza al ver la zona de la explosión, no había ningún indicio de que su caracol Ash estuviera vivo.

-Nunca olvidaré a Ash, era un gran caracol, y apenas lo conocí hoy-

Don cangrejo como consuelo colocó su tenaza en el hombro del chico amarillo.

-Descuida muchacho, seguro debe estar en un lugar mejor-

Plankton pensaba en decirle del posible paradero de la mascota, pero para no preocupar más a Bob , decidió reservarse esa información para él.

-Si, está en un lugar mejor, su sacrificio no será olvidado- dijo sin mucha importancia.

-¿de donde salió ese Robot Plankton?-

-Créeme que no querrás saberlo, Cangrejo-

Las semanas pasaron y todo había vuelto a la normalidad en Fondo de Bikini, Por suerte para Bob esponja, Gary no volvió a estar malhumorado ni mucho menos triste, como si él supiera que Ash en realidad no había muerto en la explosión, pues el caracol no era tonto, el había escuchado y entendido lo que dijo el robot con lo del aparato de dimensiones en su interior, sólo deseaba que el lugar donde sea que se encontraba el caracol Ash no fuera tan peligroso y hostil.

FIN.

* * *

 **Bob esponja fue una de las grandes series de mi infancia, y merecía que le dedicara por lo menos un one shot, me entristece mucho que Nick sobreexplote mucho a este carismático personaje, él y Plankton son lo mejor de la serie.**

 **Este fic es de tiempo después de la película "Un héroe fuera del agua"**


	2. Bonus chapter

**Bonus Chapter.**

 **Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon, preludio parte 1.**

 _..._

 _"Yo jamás me convertiré en ti! Jamás!"_

 _"Claro que sí sólo es cuestión de tiempo"_

 _"¿Qué harás? Destruirme? Que hay de ti?"_

 _"Se te acabó el tiempo Danny, hace diez años"_

 _"¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías mi pasado?"_

 _"Se lo prometí a mi familia"_

 _"Hahahaha! Qué niño eres ¿Lo prometiste?"_

 _"Si… Lo… PROMETI!"_

Todas esas palabras rondaban por la mente de Dark danny al recordar su pelea con el Danny phantom del pasado ahora actual presente, había sido difícil escapar de las garras de reloj, pero lo había logrado, ahora tenía una ventaja a su favor, un Planeta entero a su disposición, la verdad jamás pensó en encontrarse con algo así al ver ese vórtice en la Zona fantasma y atravesarlo, el no tenía miedo, sabía que cualquier cosa que lo atacara, el lo eliminaría sin dudar, ahora era el amo y señor de ese olvidado Planeta, sus habitantes le temían y respetaban, ahora en este se encontraban trabajando para él, en los ojos de los obreros se encontraban completamente tristes y sin esperanza, como si su especie estuviese condenada a la tiranía y esclavitud, los robots ,sus nuevos secuaces, que antes obedecían a los anteriores líderes del planeta rojo desconocido, ahora lo seguían a él. La voz computarizada de uno de ellos lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Disculpe Amo Dark danny-

-¿qué quieres?- respondió con cierta molestia.

-¿En donde deberían ir estos cristales? –

El fantasma se levantó de su trono y voló hacia donde los obreros.

-Los cristales deben ir en la sala del fuego, y las cápsulas por aquí, las quiero listas para los futuros cautivos-

-Como ordene amo- el robot les hizo señas a los obreros para que lo siguieran, junto con el pesado crystal que llevaban, desgraciadamente el crystal era tan pesado que se les cayó, causando una reacción que se disparará por todo el lugar, el rayo destruyó algunos robots en su camino y por poco daña a las supercomputadoras del lugar.

-Noooo!- gritó el cruel fantasma con furia.

-¿¡Como voy a gobernar todo el multiverso si tengo a puros idiotas de sirvientes!?-

Sin mediar más palabra Dark danny disparó una bola de energía en contra de un obrero, lo calcinó y lo mató al instante causando que sus compañeros miraran al tirano con horror y miedo. El suspiró y miró a los robots.

-Ustedes limpien eso- ordenó apuntando con el dedo al cadáver, mientras los robots se lo llevaban, Dark danny seguía pensativo.

-Si pienso ser el amo y señor de los universos voy a tener que necesitar ayuda de otros seres ambiciosos y sin escrúpulos como yo, veamos… ¿qué hay por ahí?-

Del flameante cabello de Dark danny emergieron tres llamas verdes flotando alrededor, en la primera llama se muestra a un alienígena de piel verde y de ojos rojos maldiciendo y jurando venganza hacia su némesis.

"¡Te maldigo Dib! ¡Maldito seas, juro que un día lamentarás haberte metido en el camino de Zim!"

-Con que el Invasor Zim ¿Eh? Un experto en tecnología y maquinaria, es justo lo que necesito, un peligroso soldado de una raza hostil conquistadora de planetas y destructora de galaxias, por más bravo que sea este tal Zim, será muy fácil de eliminar-

En la segunda llama se veía a una mujer de apariencia robótica, de color verde y amarillo, ella se encontraba volando por el espacio sin rumbo fijo al parecer.

"Maldita Xj9, puso a mi hija y a mi gente en mi contra, juro que por esto ella me las va a pagar" decía la robot con rabia.

"Vexus, la reina del planeta de máquinas Cluster prime, bueno, ex reina ahora, supongo que su sed de venganza contra la robot adolescente la hará querer unirse a mi equipo, será muy fácil de manipular hasta que ya no sirva de nada hahaha"

En la tercera y última llama se revelaba a una cruel y espeluznante villana, era una mujer esqueleto, tenía un sombrero rojo puesto, con vestido el mismo color con detalles de calaveras en él, se la veía riendo con maldad, y disparando rayos con su guitarra, como si disfrutara mucho de hacer el mal, Dark danny dedujo que esa guitarra sería su fuente de poder.

-Ah, y Sartana de los muertos, sin duda una verdadera villana despiadada que le encanta su trabajo de ser la más temida de la ciudad Milagro, ella será una gran adición al equipo y cuando todas mis metas se cumplan ¡Destruiré a Sartana hahaha!-

Dark danny tomó las tres llamas y las formó en una sola, aún se apreciaban las imágenes de Zim, Vexus y Sartana en ella, el sonreía de forma maliciosa mientras los observaba.

-Una vez que yo sea el amo de todo el multiverso, y me deshaga de todos los héroes de estos mundos, me destruiré a estas patéticas escorias ¿Es este el mejor plan …o qué? HAHAHAHAHA!-

* * *

 **Bien, Este es el verdadero plan de Dark Danny, su alianza con los demás villanos interdimensionales no es más que un engaño, sólo los está utilizando, en fin.**

 **El fic del cual proviene este oneshot es mi otro fic "The Loud house: Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon"**

 **Próximo One shot, Hey Arnold.**


End file.
